The instant invention relates generally to golf tees, and more particularly to a golf tee having a flat or upwardly convex supporting surface for receiving a golf ball thereon.
Golf tees of varying configurations have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the Messana U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,909 represents the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the Applicant is aware. The Messana patent discloses a conventional golf tee having an upwardly concave socket for receiving a golf ball therein, and further discloses a double-sided adhesive pad received in the socket. The adhesive pad promotes adhesion of the ball within the socket. It is stated in Messana, that such adhesion within the socket provides anti-spin characteristics which reduce or prevent "hooks" and "slices."
In general, it is known that wooden golf tees are not manufactured according to exacting tolerances, and that therefore, there may be significant variations in the roundness of a golf tee socket. It is believed that such variances create varying levels of friction across the width of the surface of the golf ball as it leaves the tee surface. Varying friction across the width of the ball thus create spin forces on the ball as it leaves the tee socket, which forces are believed to promote hooking and slicing of the golf ball. Accordingly, it is a theory of the instant invention that variances in roundness of the tee socket create undesirable spin characteristics, which in fact promote hooking and slicing of the golf ball when hit.
The instant invention provides an improved golf tee comprising a tee head having a flat supporting surface, and an elongated stem depending from the tee head, and further comprising a layer of adhesive material disposed on the flat supporting surface to promote adhesion of the golf ball to the flat supporting surface. The flat tee head reduces surface area contact of the ball on the supporting surface, and thereby reduces friction forces when the ball leaves the surface of the tee. The result is a straighter, more accurately hit golf ball. In a second embodiment, the tee head includes an upwardly convex supporting surface having a layer of adhesive material thereon. The convex surface further reduces contact area between the golf ball and golf tee.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a golf tee which reduces surface area contact between the golf ball and the golf tee; the provision of a golf tee which reduces spinning forces on a golf ball which promote hooking and slicing; the provision of a golf tee having a flat supporting surface; the provision of a golf tee having an upwardly convex supporting surface; and the provision of a golf tee having a flat or upwardly convex supporting surface, and further including a layer of adhesive material to promote adhesion of the golf ball to the golf tee.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.